


顺从

by redeyeflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyeflight/pseuds/redeyeflight
Summary: 因為作者很懶，所以什麼都沒有留下。
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	顺从

是替女朋友發的。  
她的LOF：http://hanshuishi533.lofter.com/

学校的更衣室里，发出了奇怪的声音。

虽然经历过人类史上最大最绝望事件之后，所谓学校，或者更衣室，诸如此类的有青春感的事物，都已经不复存在了。  
连要找到能够下脚的平整地面，都非常困难。

但是，勉强还是可以根据破损的衣柜，零星掉在地上的室内鞋辨认出，这就是从前的更衣室。  
狛枝凪斗就在更衣室狭隘的，勉强保存完整的长凳上，主动将自己的腿掰开来了。  
之前的整整一周，从最细最小的肛塞，到中号的，长串的柔软拉珠，他都已经尝试过了，不太进食，而很少脏污的肠道，每天都用甘油混合物仔细清洗着。  
但是，至今为止，神座出流还没有亲自碰过他。

用细细的麻绳捆绑住，这类的帮助，神座君倒是很乐意提供的，然而在这之后，就只有花样百出的玩具，会进入到他的身体里，抵着前列腺嗡鸣的跳蛋也好，温柔翻动着柔嫩肠道的按摩棒也好。即使是他口干舌燥，或者眼神涣散，语调恳切地求饶，或者掉两滴眼泪，神座君也不曾多投给他一点目光。  
狛枝凪斗经常在高潮的恍惚间隙，认为自己像一只被绑在手术台上的小白鼠——请别误会，他十分乐意，无论是作为用完就扔的实验品，还是待宰的鱼肉，他都十分乐意，不如说神座出流探寻的，沉思的，又仿佛放空一般的眼神，让他更加兴奋。  
啊…啊，是的，希望就应该如此，并不垂怜于谁，也不会因绝望而动摇，踏着绝望而前行、…呜啊！

神座出流戴着医用橡胶手套。  
他的手指很轻力道地，玩弄着他的内壁，他线条纤细的腹肌刹那绷紧，连思绪都被强行扯回来许多。  
打颤的膝盖要双手勉强才能按住，大腿可怜兮兮地抽动着，平躺的脊背也弓起来一点。

“太紧了。”

神座出流的声音低沉地传出来，狛枝凪斗的穴口几乎下意识骤然收紧，用穴肉把他的手指蠕动着包裹住，又后知后觉，忙不迭放松。  
修剪整齐的拇指指尖，就算有橡胶的包裹，也还留有一点凸起的不平整形状，好似无意地刮过囊袋，又很明显地揉捏起来。狛枝凪斗的性器，早在之前，就被领带紧紧绑起来了，可怜兮兮拘束着的性器红肿般充血着，顶端吐着一点透明的腺液。  
这种施虐式的揉搓，带来和往日不同的，朦胧的兴奋，狛枝凪斗十分卖力地呻吟着，在神座出流第三根手指进入的时候，这种呻吟里就带上了一点哀鸣式的讨饶。

异物强行进入狭窄的甬道，蹂躏着，疼痛和压迫感在进出的抽插里蠢蠢欲动，虽然扩张过，但柔软的内壁表面被抚摸摩擦时，还是会有过于满足的感觉。  
狛枝凪斗发出，像是喉咙被拧住一样的声音，混合着润滑剂被打出泡的，咕啾咕啾的水声，屁股被满满地填充了，是呼吸困难似的，厉害的压迫感。

“啊……啊啊…神座君……”

狛枝凪斗向内抽着气，被握在神座手里的阴茎的顶端，传来难以忍受的尖锐快感，痒痒的颤动和过分甜蜜的疼痛，伴随着有一定温差的，冰冷的刺激。  
他觉得自己要疯掉了，眼泪并非出于演技，而完全是生理反应，断断续续地掉出来。  
神座出流当然就和没有听见一样，手指的捣弄循环着有规律可循的节奏，因为水不断流出的缘故，每一次撞击的声响才有细微的不同。

甜甜的，麻木的潮湿，扩散到整个下半身。

如果不是神座出流用冷冰冰的语气说“按好”的话，他一定会忍不住松手的吧。  
昏昏沉沉又浑浑噩噩的狛枝凪斗，就像是抓住了地狱的蜘蛛丝一样，盲目地听从着神座君的命令。  
咕啾，咕啾的下流声音持续着，他的背和屁股的肌肉不断痉挛。

被侵犯着前列腺，和性器所传递来的快感不同，是一种仿佛被直接玩弄神经的，令人着急的快感。从鼻腔里漏出来的，像撒娇一样的呻吟，几乎让神座出流顿了顿。  
当然，也只是几乎。

他一边爱抚着狛枝凪斗的前列腺，用手指肆意地开扩翻转着，一边语气平淡地开口了。

“所谓射精快感，基本就是指，在射精的瞬间的快感。”  
“……神、神座君？……”  
“但是，如果射精快感被延长的话，或许本身就是一种快感了。”  
“手指…太快……啊……！！”  
“你能做到哪一步呢？不要让我太无聊。”  
“呜……呜…神座君，不行，不行的……我想……”

在他开口之后，仿佛得到赦免一样，狛枝凪斗更加吵闹了，卖力表演着，又或许是真的觉得难以忍受，撒娇地，讨好地，呜呜求饶着。朝里很深地吸气，被拘束的性器也艰难地刮起了一点胶状的精液。  
下半身传来的，让人融化的热浪，一点点腐蚀全身。  
鼓起的铃口，胀大成紫红色的龟头，可怜兮兮地，忍受着勃起的痛苦。终于，神座出流好像满意了，或者对手指的活塞运动，终于感到厌倦了。  
他解开束缚着狛枝凪斗的领带，随意地往地上一扔，在同时，还十分贴心，又尽职尽责地，手指狠狠按住了前列腺。  
难以置信的痛楚和快乐，还有前列腺的强烈麻痹感，在一瞬间支配了狛枝凪斗的大脑。  
就如神座出流预料的一样。

狛枝凪斗的腰绷得像一张快要断掉的弓，手指死命掐住了自己的膝盖。大股精液在性器浅浅震动的缓冲之后，一抖一抖地喷了出来。  
还没被肠道吸收的润滑油，汩汩地发出气泡破裂般的声音，顺着股间，流淌到坐凳的缝隙里。  
他张着嘴，终于想起来一样，大口地喘着气，双腿无助地痉挛着，很讨好地展示着，自己接到命令之后，从来没有并拢过的行为。

神座出流就把沾满精液的手套，递到几近脱力的狛枝的嘴边。而狛枝极为乖巧地，伸出舌头——他已经没力气起身了——就这样平躺着，舌尖疲惫地打转，把自己的精液舔走一点，再叼着橡胶手套的指尖，用牙齿帮神座出流一点点脱掉。  
神座就这么无动于衷地看着，在手套被完全脱掉时，才伸手，触碰到狛枝脱下项圈，露出的喉结。

狛枝凪斗就笑，一直笑到神座出流像是愠怒，又像觉得无聊般转身走掉，才蹭动僵硬的双腿，终于认真思考起，以这个糟糕的状态，要如何妥善离开。诸如此类的问题。


End file.
